1. Technical Field
This invention relates to board games and, more particularly, to a combination dice and board game for providing challenging entertainment for a plurality of users.
2. Prior Art
For centuries, games have been a favorite pastime of adults as well as children. In fact, the earliest form of the familiar checkers can be traced to the Egyptians as early as 600 B.C. Other popular games, such as backgammon, chess, Scrabble®, and Monopoly®, have also provided years of fun and excitement for families and friends. Traditional board, card, and trivia games continue to flourish despite the foreboding in recent years that these would suffer in popularity from the onslaught of computer, video and handheld forms of play. Culture-watchers further stipulate that in these especially trying times, with terrorism looming and an uncertain economy, games encourage relaxed, comfortable social interchange. Proving that nothing can equate the interaction of people in a common recreational pursuit, these tried-and-true diversions are certain to be around for a long time to come.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,021 to Burroughs discloses a checker and dice board game that introduces a new method of checker playing whereby numbered checkers correspond with numbers on a pair of thrown dice. The dice, when thrown, will determine which checkers qualify to be moved. Unfortunately, this prior art example is merely a variation of an already popular game.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,558 to Perez discloses a game of reasoning that includes a triangular game board. Players are given a pre-defined time limit to respond to questions based on scenarios likely to be encountered by the game's preferred teenage players. Points and penalties correspond to the selected responses. By correctly responding, players advance from a base of the game board to a zenith thereof. Once all players of a participating team reach the zenith, that team is declared the winner. Responses to questions are input by means of a game pad. The game board is formed of independent blocks stacked in a triangular shape divided into two sides. Each block includes at least one viewable face sectioned into equal parts corresponding to the number of team players. The sections include means of unique color illumination such that the progress of each player can be monitored. The game is also playable in a computer environment. Unfortunately, this prior art example is designed primarily for teenagers and therefore is not appropriate for younger or older players.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,838 to Cohen discloses a uniquely entertaining board game where the total value of two dice of different colors or with a recognizable difference, one designating possible single value numerals, (1 through 6), and the other values of possible numerals, times ten, (10 through 60), are added together, creating a strictly unique sequence of thirty-six numerals. The object of the game is to have a fixed or moveable designated numeral to determine the beating of the ladder by the player rolling the dice with a score of the designated numeral or greater. The other players bet that the score will be either higher or lower than the designated number. A bank pays the winnings and takes in the losses. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to be played strategically.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing and apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for providing challenging entertainment for a plurality of users. The combination dice and board game offers a user hours of competitive and challenging fun. The game requires both strategy and skill and provides a user a means of stimulating their mind while honing their thought process. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.